Clorine
by Verbophobic
Summary: It is a humor Eric oneshot. NO EricXoc. Whathappens when Eric goes swimming inn a clorinated pool?


Avery laughed as Godric told her why he had a strong dislike for pools and wouldn't swim in the one in front of them. Her laughing stopped short when her airway was cut off. "This human is why you canceled on me Godric?"

Avery tried to gasp in air as her lungs began to ach. She looked at the man holding her through her teary eyes. His long hair bleach blond through out it didn't stand out in any memory of hers. "Eric!" Godric hissed.

"She would be so easy to kill right now." Yet Eric dropped her. As soon as his hand left her throat he was thrown into the pool. Growls ripped through the air.

"I'm sorry." Avery's voice was a harsh croak. "He never told me he had anything planed. Otherwise I would of made him go." She stood up and once fully on her feet she stood tall. Standing tall Eric got a good look at the bikini-clad girl once he grabbed the edge of the pool to stay afloat.

Her hair was black. Orange at the very roots meaning her hair was dyed black and naturally orange. The tips bleached blonde. The eyes of the woman he didn't know the name of were two colors, one blue the other brown with green flecks. Her ears were pierced several times on each side. The left had one more piercing than the right. Her left eyebrow was pierced and she had snakebites too. Her bikini was rainbow with a black strip between each color. It went red, black, orange, back, yellow, black, etc. Eric's eyes continued down examining her. The tattoo on her lower left arm caught his attention.

The tattoo was a tribal cross the color alternated between an electric blue and black. The line that created the design twisted and crossed but never touched. Above the cross was part of a saying that either she made up or was told. 'Live like you're dying' and then underneath was the rest 'dying like you're living'. He looked her other arm, nothing. He noted that her belly ring was the word 'hope' in Chinese.

She had long shorts that just passed her knees on and flip-flops nothing else about her caught his attention. He looked back at her eyes. They showed the emotions her proud face didn't her saw in them that she recognized his name and wanted his approval. Wanted to be accepted by him. And she was deeply nervous.

He gave a short snort and looked away from her. When he looked back he saw her walk forward. When she was close enough she reached a hand down to him, wanting to help him out of the water. Her grabbed her hand and for a second did nothing. A grin soon adorned his face as she realized what she did wrong. "Shit." she quickly took a breath in as Eric pulled.

Godric was too late as soon as he reached the edge of the pool he tried to jump back but wasn't fast enough. The splash of Avery hitting the water got him. Her head popped up soon after and she looked at Eric anger clearly in her eyes. But that soon turned to amusement. She swam closer to Eric. "I'm Avery by the way." Not getting too close she squinted as she looked at his head. "Is your hair natural or bleached?"

Eric laid back and floated on his back as he considered answering her. He also considered not but he decided he got his revenge why no? "Bleached."

"Oh uh well then I suggest-"

"I didn't ask you for suggestions."

Avery felt slightly insulted so she kept the important information to herself. "Well fine than." She swam to the edge of the pool and went to pull herself out.

"No you don't. I'm not staying in here alone." He swam to fast for her and pulled her back in.

"Godric?" Avery asked him. He went to the edge of the pull wary this time when she got to the edge she reached up. Just as she grabbed his hand, so did Eric.

"You or her Godric." Both of the men's faces remained emotionless as they thought,

"Neither, I am ordering you to let go."

"Fine." he let go. Than immediately wrapped an arm around Avery's waist and swam them to the middle. Godric wasn't willing to get in a pool if her life wasn't in danger so he went and sat down in a pool chair under the starry night. "Traitor!" Avery yelled and an amused smile came to his face.

Avery looked at Eric. She giggled. "Whoops, I guess you didn't get the memo."

Eric's senses went on full alert. "What?"

She lifted up her hair and looked at the tips. When he saw them he immediately swam to the edge and got out. He ran to a bathroom and looked in a mirror. "Fuck!" marching back out he saw her wrapped in a towel. She was sitting on the edge of the pool chair with Godric's arms wrapped around her and his face in her neck. Even so Eric heard him laughing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask for my suggestion. And I came here specifically for that."

"Fuck!" He turned to storm off only to literally walk into Sookie Stackhouse.

"Eric, why is your hair blue?"

"Sookie!" Avery waved. "My lesson of the day is chlorinated water plus bleached hair equals bluish-green hair." A grin broke out on Avery's face and Sookie giggled.

The whoosh of air informed the three people Eric left.


End file.
